Silence, conscience
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - "Je suis père." Cette phrase est aussi belle que terrifiante pour Lucius. Mais elle implique tant de responsabilités... Et Andromeda n'a pas l'intention de le laisser les esquiver.


**Note d'auteur**** : ******Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !****

• **Mois : **Juin  
• **Mangemort : **Lucius Malefoy

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Un mouvement de baguette et le corps de son adversaire s'éleva dans les airs avec une facilité déconcertante. Il retomba dans un bruit mat, inerte. Lucius profita de ce bref instant de répit pour sortir une énième fois sa montre. Le temps s'écoulait si rapidement… Déjà trois heures qu'il s'était absenté, laissant Narcissa sur le point d'accoucher aux soins d'un Médicomage et de leur elfe de maison. Bellatrix avait promis de venir l'assister également, mais il se sentirait plus serein de ne pas la savoir présente. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux accouchements, mais il était à peu près certain qu'il valait mieux pour Narcissa être entourée de personnes que l'odeur du sang ne galvanisait pas…

Il sentit une douleur cuisante lui saisir le bras et poussa un cri de douleur mêlé de rage, lâchant sa montre qui se brisa sur le sol. Un instant d'inattention et voilà ce qu'il en coûtait…

— Tu n'apprendras donc jamais, Lucius ? se moqua Goyle en jetant un maléfice à celui qui l'avait attaqué par derrière. L'impureté du sang va avec l'absence de code d'honneur…

Lucius siffla de douleur, sentant d'ores et déjà le sang imbiber le tissu de sa chemise, auparavant d'un blanc immaculé. Il regarda autour de lui et constata avec satisfaction qu'il ne restait plus un seul de leur adversaires debout. Il exécuta un sortilège de réparation sur sa montre et s'en saisit aussitôt pour la regarder à nouveau.

— Je vous laisse nettoyer, marmonna-t-il, il faut que… je dois rentrer !

— Tu ne comptes pas avoir d'autre enfant, j'espère ? railla Avery. Parce que si c'est pour que ça occupe la moitié de ton attention en mission, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

Il ne répondit pas, se mordant la lèvre. Son regard croisa celui de Leander Nott, le plus âgé d'entre eux, et père pour la première fois depuis quelques mois également. Il était le seul à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et à se moquer de lui. A vrai dire, il avait presque l'air soucieux, ce qui éveilla la méfiance de Lucius. Si Nott allait raconter au Maître qu'il se montrait distrait en mission à cause de sa femme et de son enfant, il y avait fort à parier qu'il recevrait un rappel à l'ordre inoubliable…

— Vas-y, on s'en occupe, marmonna Nott.

Lucius lui adressa un bref hochement de tête et transplana aussitôt. Il atterrit devant la grille en fer forgé du manoir Malefoy et la poussa sans attendre, ignorant la douleur dans son bras. Il remonta l'allée de gravier blancs au pas de course, le souffle court, le cœur battant. Il n'entendait rien et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire. S'il y avait eu des complications, si Narcissa ou le bébé étaient…

Mais au moment où il pénétra dans la demeure, il tomba nez-à-nez avec le Médicomage, sacoche en main, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

— Monsieur Malefoy, le salua-t-il. J'allais partir. Vous avez un fils en excellente santé, félicitations ! Votre femme se repose, je vous conseille d'attendre un petit moment avant d'aller la voir, l'accouchement a été éprouvant pour elle. Heureusement que votre belle-sœur l'a assistée, elle a un don pour apaiser les esprits.

Lucius haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Bellatrix était venue et avait apaisé Narcissa ? Première nouvelle…

— Je vous remercie, dit-il en serrant la main du Médicomage. Je… Vous m'enverrez la note, et je ferai un don à Ste Mangouste très vite, soyez-en sûr.

— Oh, monsieur Malefoy, c'est très généreux de votre part !

Lucius ne réagit pas. Cette phrase ressortait si souvent dès lors qu'il faisait la promesse – tenue – d'un don à une quelconque institution qu'il ne s'en émouvait même plus. Il savait très bien que sans ses multiples dons à Ste Mangouste, il n'aurait pas obtenu qu'on envoie chez lui un des meilleurs Médicomages de la clinique, qui avait dû laisser de côté un patient dont l'état était bien plus alarmant que celui de Narcissa. Mais Lucius n'en avait cure. L'argent ouvrait toutes les portes, il était normal qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désire s'il y mettait le prix.

Le Médicomage le salua à nouveau et sortit du manoir d'un pas soudain las, visiblement épuisé. Tant que Narcissa et son fils – son _fils_ – allaient bien, la fatigue de cet homme lui importait peu.

Il pénétra dans le salon, et reconnut la chevelure brune caractéristique de Bellatrix, assise dos à lui sur le canapé, occupée à lire. C'est à ce détail que Lucius comprit que la personne qui se tenait dans cette pièce était bien sa belle-sœur, mais pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

— Andromeda… souffla-t-il.

L'interpellée se tourna vers lui et se leva calmement. Alors qu'elle aurait dû s'empresser de fuir le manoir, loin d'être la bienvenue, elle le toisait l'air serein, un sourire amical aux lèvres.

— Bonjour Lucius. Félicitations.

— Que fais-tu là ?

Andromeda eut un petit rire.

— Narcissa avait besoin d'une sœur, et tu penses bien que ce n'est pas à Bellatrix qu'elle a fait appel. Ne me dis pas que tu es surpris ?

Il haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. Mais il était en réalité plus que soulagé que Narcissa ait fait appel à sa traitresse de sœur aînée plutôt qu'à Bellatrix. En cet instant, le bien-être de son épouse passait avant les considérations d'ordre généalogique et matrimonial de la famille Black…

— Je ne resterai pas longtemps, lui assura-t-elle.

— Il vaut mieux que Bellatrix ne te trouve pas ici, en effet.

— Je t'en prie Lucius. J'ai pitié de Bella, mais elle ne m'a jamais fait peur.

— Tu as tort. En ce qui me concerne, je crains bien plus les personnes déséquilibrées et imprévisibles comme elle que les plus meurtriers de mes collègues. Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?

— Un whisky, merci.

Franche et directe, fidèle au souvenir qu'il avait gardé d'elle, même s'il était lointain. Elle avait déshonoré sa famille avant qu'il n'épouse Narcissa, il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de la côtoyer. Il l'avait regretté, quelque part. Sa compagnie était de loin plus agréable que celle de Bellatrix.

— Alors c'est ça, la vie que tu offres à ton fils ? dit-elle en le fixant, l'air inquisiteur.

Lucius ne put retenir un petit sourire fier.

— Il ne risque pas de manquer de quoique ce soit, dit-il en lui tendant son verre de whisky. Je suis même en passe de recevoir une promotion au Ministère.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas parler de ça.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle fixait son bras, sa chemise blanche imbibée de sang. La douleur s'était faite plus diffuse, mais se rappela brutalement à son bon souvenir. Malgré lui, Lucius baissa le regard vers son verre. Venant d'elle, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de discours moralisateur. Elle était en réalité la seule de ses connaissances susceptibles de lui en faire subir.

— Je fais tout ça pour son bien, répondit-il en relevant les yeux. Pour qu'il vive dans un monde meilleur.

Andromeda jeta brusquement le contenu de son verre dans la cheminée, provoquant une montée de flammes qui fit sursauter Lucius. Elle possédait un certain art de la mise en scène, il fallait l'avouer…

— Je n'attends pas de ta part de considération pour mon mariage, je ne suis pas optimiste à ce point, cracha-t-elle, mais j'osais espérer que ma sœur n'avait pas épousé un parfait imbécile !

Lucius vit rouge au dernier mot. Elle était sous son toit et elle osait l'insulter ?!

— Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt en dégainant sa baguette.

Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel sans même amorcer un mouvement de recul.

— Tu es descendu si bas que tu n'es plus capable de reconnaître tes vrais ennemis, Lucius, soupira-t-elle.

Il sentit la honte l'envahir, priant pour ne pas rougir devant sa belle-sœur. Il s'était rarement senti aussi ridicule, mais était bien trop fier pour s'excuser. Une traitresse à son sang le traitait d'imbécile, et il laisserait cela impuni ? Il venait de passer trois heures à massacrer des Sangs-de-Bourbe, sans le moindre état d'âme, elle n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'eux, après tout.

Sa belle-sœur avait trahi son sang, elle ne méritait pas la moindre considération.

Pas même pour avoir aidé son épouse à accoucher, pour avoir permis à son fils de naître en bonne santé.

Lucius lâcha brutalement sa baguette, sentant un vertige le prendre.

— Oui Lucius, c'est lourd à porter une conscience, soupira Andromeda en s'avançant vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

— C'est ma blessure, je n'ai pas de…

— Pitié ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Même Bellatrix a une conscience, si petite soit-elle. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu courir dans l'allée, tout angoissé que tu étais que Narcissa ou le bébé n'aillent pas bien ? Je t'ai entendu remercier le Médicomage, et je vois bien depuis tout à l'heure que ça te tue de devoir attendre avant d'aller les voir ! Je ne suis pas experte en la matière, évidemment, mais ça te semble être des sentiments compatibles avec l'absence de conscience d'un meurtrier ?

— Je ne suis pas qu'un meurtrier ! Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir, je… c'est nécessaire !

La gifle que lui asséna Andromeda fut si violente qu'il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, totalement sonné.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais, de la portée de tes actes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as un gamin qui vient juste de naître, toute son éducation est à faire, il a une chance de ne pas être totalement pourri par les idées de tous tes copains dégénérés, et ça me tue de voir qu'il va grandir avec un père pareil !

Figé dans son fauteuil, une main sur sa joue brûlante, Lucius la fusilla du regard. Il s'était déjà pris des claques par son père, et des Doloris du Maître, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié.

— Je pourrais te tuer pour avoir osé faire ça ! gronda-t-il.

— Eh bien vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas la miséricorde qui t'étouffe en général. Je me doute que pendant que ta femme accouchait, tu n'étais pas en train de jouer à la Bataille Explosive avec tes copains…

Lucius ne répondit pas, et se releva, tout à fait remis de son vertige de tantôt – cette gifle avait au moins eu ce mérite.

— Non, je faisais mon devoir, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée.

— Tiens donc. Dis-moi Lucius, tu penses sincèrement lire de la fierté dans les yeux de ton fils quand tu lui raconteras tes journées, entre massacres de nés-Moldus et paperasse au Ministère ?

Il détestait le tour que prenait cette conversation. Question tempérament, Andromeda était bien plus proche de Bellatrix que de Narcissa, et il n'était pas habitué à côtoyer ce genre de femme. Les épouses de ses collègues au Ministère étaient plutôt du genre effacé, et lui, du haut de ses vingt-six ans, avait souvent l'impression qu'elles lui témoignaient un respect dû à des hommes plus âgés et plus haut placés.

— Je vais avoir une promotion, je te l'ai dit, mon travail ne se résume pas à de la paperasse.

Il commençait à se justifier, et lui-même savait que c'était mauvais signe. Il pouvait le nier à voix haute autant qu'il le voulait, il savait qu'Andromeda mettait le doigt sur ce qui le taraudait depuis déjà quelques temps. Il voyait bien Leander Nott, qui traînait davantage la patte depuis que son fils était né, qui ne s'attardait plus après les réunions, qui expédiait les missions, pour rentrer plus tôt. Au début, Lucius avait méprisé son attitude – lâcheté, faiblesse…

Mais depuis quelques semaines, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, un questionnement tournait en boucle dans son esprit. S'il mourait en mission ? Si son fils était mêlé à ces histoires, et était tué par l'Ordre ? Bien sûr, Andromeda lui soutiendrait mordicus que l'Ordre ne tuait aucun enfant, elle qui était restée si proche de son cousin Sirius – un autre traitre à son sang d'ailleurs, tout comme Regulus qui avait trahi le Maître, décidément la famille Black ne brillait pas par sa loyauté aux valeurs des Sang-Pur ces derniers temps…

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser. Il haïssait, méprisait les Sang-de-Bourbe, les traitres à leur sang, et il prenait un plaisir évident à le leur faire comprendre. Il savait que Narcissa n'approuvait pas complètement ses actions, et elle lui avait déjà fait entendre à demi-mots qu'elle apprécierait très moyennement qu'il donne cet appétit pour le massacre à leur enfant. Il s'était gardé de lui répondre que, la concernant, la génétique ne jouait pas en sa faveur et que leur enfant posséderait quoiqu'il arrive certains gènes de Bellatrix…

— Je suppose que lorsqu'elle sera veuve, Narcissa sera ravie d'expliquer à votre fils que son père est mort en massacrant des innocents.

— Ce ne sont pas innocents ! gronda Lucius. Ils déshonorent le monde des sorciers ! Ils se mêlent à des Moldus, à des êtres inférieurs !

Cette fois, il réussit à esquiver de justesse la seconde gifle.

— Tu es méprisable, Lucius, siffla Andromeda. Tu répètes des discours archaïques qu'on t'a ressassés toute ton enfance et que tu as fini par croire, pour te donner bonne conscience lorsque tu pars jouer au brave petit Mangemort avec tes camarades, c'est pitoyable.

— J'ai une autre théorie. Tu crois à ces discours, tu y adhères autant que moi, mais épouser un Sang-de-Bourbe est la seule chose que tu as trouvée pour te rendre intéressante.

Andromeda eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

— Si tu crois sincèrement ce que tu viens de dire, alors tu es encore plus stupide que ce que j'imaginais. Pauvre Narcissa, soupira-t-elle. Votre fils ne part pas gagnant dans la vie. Ce n'est pas plus mal que je ne sois plus là pour voir ça.

Sa dernière phrase était empreinte d'une lassitude totalement dépourvue d'ironie, et une fois encore Lucius ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Il la détestait, parce qu'elle appuyait où ça faisait mal. Elle formulait à voix haute ses doutes, ses inquiétudes. Ceux qu'il cachait au Maître du mieux qu'il pouvait, lorsqu'il le sentait sonder son esprit. Ceux dont il ne parlait à personne, pas même à Narcissa, car il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour lui faire cesser ses activités.

Mais auprès du Maître, il était quelqu'un. Il était respecté parmi des confrères, il était jeune mais il s'était fait un nom, et on se battait presque pour faire équipe avec lui.

Lorsqu'il aurait une pareille notoriété au Ministère, il arrêterait. Oui, il arrêterait, il n'aurait plus besoin du Maître, ni des autres Mangemorts.

C'est ce moment que choisit son avant-bras pour le ramener à la réalité. Couplée à sa blessure au même bras, la douleur était cuisante, et Lucius grimaça malgré lui. Il croisa le regard d'Andromeda, à la fois sévère et moqueur.

— J'imagine que je peux aller dire à Narcissa que tu iras la voir plus tard ? Ne fais pas attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius…

— Je serai là ce soir, siffla-t-il, mâchoires crispées. Ce sera l'affaire d'une heure ou deux, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

— Non tu as raison. Ton fils vient de naître, Narcissa est seule et épuisée, mais il y a d'autres priorités.

— Tu es là, toi, rends-toi utile !

— Je ne serai pas toujours là pour soulager ta conscience, Lucius, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il retint un juron, ramassa sa baguette et sortit du salon sans même la saluer. Il sortit du manoir en bousculant Dobby qui s'était précipité pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il remonta l'allée jusqu'au portail, le pas rapide, le souffle saccadé.

Avant de transplaner, il se tourna vers le manoir. La fenêtre de leur chambre était éclairée, et il distingua la silhouette d'Andromeda derrière le vitrage. Il attendit quelques secondes, espérant presque voir celle de Narcissa apparaître, mais elle ne vint pas. Elle était épuisée, elle l'avait sûrement attendu, et il n'était jamais venu la voir. Et lorsqu'il rentrerait, ce soir-là, elle l'accueillerait sûrement avec le sourire, pour lui cacher sa peine, et il ferait comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Comme d'habitude.

Pour se donner bonne conscience.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****Ca faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur la relation d'Andromeda à Narcissa, et clairement j'ai toujours imaginé que si Bellatrix avait rejeté Andromeda en bloc après son mariage avec Ted, Narcissa avait été plus mesurée, moins haineuse, et je suis à peu près sûre qu'après la guerre, les deux soeurs ont repris contact.**

**J'ai peur que mon Lucius ne soit pas très IC, je le trouve trop "naïf", mais en même temps, il n'a que 26 ans dans ce texte (soit mon âge au moment où je publie ce texte, ce qui rend plus facile l'identification au personnage), ce qui est quand même jeune, loin du personnage qu'on voit dans les livres qui a quand même 10 ans de plus, pris du galon au Ministère et se pense "débarrassé" de Voldemort (parce que quoiqu'il en dise, je suis persuadée que Lucius a été plus soulagé que triste en apprenant la disparition de Voldemort en 1981 !).**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci d'avoir lu :)  
**


End file.
